Getting Started
When wanting to play this mod, a lot can be confusing or difficult. This page is here to help you begin, starting from mod installation to basic mod mechanics. Installation To install the Digimobs mod you need to have the proper Forge version installed. The Forge version the current Digimobs version uses is the recommended Forge version. The recommended Digimobs version is always the latest Digimobs version. Below are the instructions for installing Forge and Digimobs on Windows: * Install Forge's client. * Run Minecraft to complete Forge's set up, then quit the game. * Download Digimobs. * Open your Start Menu and type "%appdata%", and then open ".minecraft". * Open the "mods" folder. If there is no mods folder, create one. * Drag Digimobs inside the mods folder. Run Minecraft's launcher and ensure you are playing under the Forge configuration. Using the arrow by the "PLAY" button will display all configurations. ** If there is no Forge configuration, click "Launch options", "Add new", and scroll through the "Version" drop-down menu until you find the appropriate Forge version, then select and save. First spawn When spawning in a brand new world, you're given a Begin Story Mode coin. This item can be used to start the "story mode" part of the Digimobs mod. Right-clicking with the coin will teleport you to the Digital World, and right-clicking it again will bring up an interface with the option to learn about the basic mod mechanics (to be implemented in 1.12) or pick your starter Digimon. All the starter Digimon are in the In-Training form, and the 4 options vary from coin to coin, with the exception of the "Random" option. Upon selecting your starter Digimon, the Story Mode coin disappear and give you a Digivice, a V-Pet, 5 Bytes, 5 Small Meat to feed your Digimon (they can't eat the same food you do), a DigiBank, and some Red Digizoid Tools. Controls & interfaces In order to play Digimobs, you'll need to get a hang of the controls used. Hovering your crosshair over a Digimon will give a little information window on the right side of your hotbar. It shows the level of the Digimon and its stats, as well as its silhouette and three icons indicating its type, field, and element respectively. The ally interface: How to select & V-Pet your Digimon Before you can go around giving your Digimon commands or storing it, you'll need to select it by having a Digivice in the first slot of your hotbar and pressing M while looking at it. This will give you a blue "ally" interface next to your hotbar, showing several stats of your Digimon, which will be explained under the section "Health, energy, hunger, & more". When your Digimon is selected, you can command it and sync it to a V-Pet. There is a X''' second cooldown when storing or releasing the Digimon before the V-Pet can be used again. Commands: How to make your Digimon fight, sit, & follow 1.12.2(the recode) and up- The command wheel was expanded in 1.12.2 into 4 tiles which is now found above the Blue Ally Digimon interface, to toggle between the 4 tiles the Default key is (K), but can be adjusted in your controls menu as with the other keybinds, from there you cycle through the options of a specific tile with the comma key (,) and once you have the correct command selected pressing the period key (.) -- Keep in mind your Digimon needs to be selected in order to be able to command it. The Four tiles are: * Tile 1 (Movement): *# Follow: This will make your Digimon follow you around when executed, If the digimon is hungry they will Sit down and will not stand up again until fed back out of being hungry *# Sit: This will make your Digimon Sit when executed, they will also enter this state when hungry. *# Roam: This will allow your Digimon to wander around as it pleases, as you might see wild digimon do *# Find: In this mode your Digimon will try to find an item or items {to be reviewed/edited} *# Hunt: In this mode your Digimon will wander around a little bit and attack things it comes across that are not Players or Digimon belonging to other players, this may include the sheep in your farm so be careful with this mode, also beware your Digimon will not in any way try to target only things it can take down, so be careful about it picking fights it cant win. * Tile 2: (Combat) *# Attack: This will make your Digimon attack a selected opponent when selected. To select an opponent, hover your crosshair over it{s hitbox} and press M -- which is the same procedure to select your Digimon partner. The only occasions a Tamed digimon will attack uncommanded is if its tamer is hurt by another entity {putting in in hunt mode counts as being commanded} *# Halt: This is supposed to make your Digimon stop fighting, be aware that if your digimon gets hit by the opposing digimon it may resume the battle in retaliation. In order to ensure the Halt will work make sure you step back from the fight so that when you hit Halt your Digimon will warp to you because of you being outside its Follow range. * Tile 3: (Proximity?) *# Close!: As of this moment have not been able to figure out what this actually does {to be reviewed/edited} *# Away!: As of this moment have not been able to figure out what this actually does {to be reviewed/edited} * Tile 4: (Specials) *# Sign.: {to be reviewed/edited} *# SP1: {to be reviewed/edited} Before 1.12.2(the recode)- Commands (found on the blue "ally" interface under your Digimon's silhouette) can be cycled through by pressing the comma key (,) repeatedly. Pressing the period key (.) will execute the chosen command -- but only if your Digimon is selected. All hotkeys are configurable in Minecraft's options menu. Currently, the commands that can be used are: * Follow: This will make your Digimon follow you around when executed. Be careful, it will drain their hunger and make them a vulnerable target for Corrupted Digimon. * Sit: This will make your Digimon sit when executed. It will let them heal slowly up to 75% of their maximum health, but it will still drain their hunger. * Attack: This will make your Digimon attack the selected opponent when executed. To select an opponent, hover your crosshair over it and press M -- the same procedure used to select your Digimon partner. The only instance in which a tamed Digimon will attack uncommanded is if its tamer is hurt by another entity. PvP mode In the Recode updates there was the introduction of the PVP mode {to be reviewed/edited} Health, energy, hunger, & more On the right part of the interface, you have several stats showing. The top bar is your Digimon's health (1), which can be raised with Digimon food or HP recoveries. The second its energy (2), which can be filled with Digimon food or MP recoveries. The third is your Digimon's hunger (3). As long as the hunger bar is white, all is well, but soon as it turns red it's underfed, and will immediately sit -- even if it's in the middle of a battle. While underfed, your Digimon will not obey commands, and will remain immobile until it is no longer underfed. For more information regarding hunger, see "Managing hunger". Underneath the previously mentioned bars, you can see your Bits, a form of currency used to buy items from Vending Machines. Left of that, there are four icons indicating the Digimon's happiness (5), field (6), element (7), and type (8). To get your Digimon out of the underfed state, you will need to feed your Digimon weight-raising Digimon food until its weight is at least above 0g. However, Digimon can also be overfed, which risks failure digivolution. If the hunger bar is purple, your Digimon is either nearing or at the point where it can no longer eat any more food -- even weight-decreasing ones. Over time, your Digimon's weight will decrease until it's no longer in the overfed state. Weight loss can be achieved instantaneously with the use of Training Equipment. Alternatively, if it's still able to eat, your Digimon can be fed weight-decreasing Digimon food such as IceShrooms or Hawk Radishes. The opponent interface Selecting any entity other than your Digimon partner (such as a wild Digimon, skeleton, or player) shows you the opponent interface on the right side of your hotbar. It shows the name, health, energy bar, silhouette and icons indicating the type, field, and element of your selected opponent. The energy bar can be used to see how close Corrupted Digimon are to Digivolving to their next form. If your selected opponent is not a Digimon, only the health bar is applicable. As mentioned in the commands section, both your Digimon and the opponent must be selected with M in order to initiate battle. The Digivice, V-Pet, & Digimon inventory interfaces .]] Other than the aforementioned controls and information windows, there is the Digivice and the V-Pet interfaces. To activate Digivice's main interface, right-click with a Digivice on any Digimon, wild or tamed -- it isn't restricted to only your partner! From there, the buttons available depend on if the Digimon you've used the Digivice on is allied to you or not. If said Digimon is your partner, you will see six buttons: Digivolve, Degenerate, Stats, Praise, Discipline, and Close (the last being self-explanatory). If you aren't the Digimon's tamer, then only the Stats button will appear. The "Digivolve" and "Degenerate" buttons will be discussed in the section "Digivolution & degeneration", while "Praise" and Disipline" are explained in "Happiness, Corruption, praising, & disciplining". This leaves the "Stats" button. If the "Stats" button is clicked on, it will bring up a different interface. This window can be used to see detailed information about a Digimon (and if it is your partner Digimon, change their nickname). To change the nickname of your Digimon, make sure you have the stats page open, type a name in the black box next to your Digimon's previous name, and press close. .|left]]The V-Pet interface can be accessed by holding a V-Pet in your hand, crouching, and right-clicking. This interface will show you stats of any Digimon currently inside the V-Pet. Your Digimon also has its own inventory, which can be opened by right-clicking your partner with a Digivice and clicking the "Stats" button, and then selecting "Inventory". Using their inventory, tamed Digimon can be equipped with weapons, armor, and accessories respectively in the top 3 slots, and miscellaneous items such as Digizoid tools, blocks, or Evolutionary Items in the bottom rows. While equipped weapons and armor do boost stats, note that they do not count towards stats required for Digivolution. Happiness, Corruption, praising, & disciplining Since your Digimon is your partner and your pet, you'll have to take care of it and keep it happy. A Digimon's happiness is important. If its happiness reaches 0, it will turn into a Corrupted Digimon, and will no longer be allied to you. There is no way of returning a Corrupted Digimon back to being your partner, so be careful. You can keep your partner's happiness up by feeding it its favorite food or HappyShrooms. In previous versions you could also praise/discipline it but this was dropped around the Recode versions. * Praising (and its opposite, disciplining,) can be done once per 20 minutes/1 Minecraft day by right-clicking your Digimon with a Digivice and clicking the "Praise" or "Discipline" buttons at the top right of the interface. Note that the praise/discipline timer, like the age timer, will be paused when your Digimon is not in a loaded chunk or is in a V-Pet. Praising your Digimon will raise its happiness by '''X. Conversely, disciplining will lower happiness by X. Death & rebirth: What to do if your Digimon dies If your Digimon gets killed, it will revert to its Fresh form's DigiEgg and retain 75% of the stats (including levels) your Digimon had prior to its death. This DigiEgg can be picked up by using a V-Pet and taken to another place to hatch. Tamed Digimon, however, do not revert to a DigiEgg upon death. How to hatch a DigiEgg A DigiEgg can take up to 5 real-life hours to hatch. Luckily, there are several ways to speed up the process. Once every 20 minutes (or 1 Minecraft day) you can "nadenade" or "rub" the DigiEgg to reduce the hatching time by 1 hour. This is required to progress the egg-hatching process -- it won't hatch on its own! Hatching can also be sped up by "feeding" the DigiEgg up to 6 Data Chips, or instantly hatched via the creative-only item, the Alarm Clock. Tamed Digimon Corruption If you do lose your Digimon due to it becoming Corrupted, the only way to get a new Digimon is by obtaining a DigiEgg. DigiEggs can dropped by defeating Corrupted Digimon with a tamed Digimon, or purchased for Bits from Vending Machines. When a Corrupted Digimon is killed by a tamed Digimon, it has a chance of dropping a DigiEgg of its Baby form. Killing a Corrupted Digimon (or any wild Digimon, for that matter) yourself will never yield any loot. Once you've obtained a DigiEgg, place it down, and it will be automatically tamed by you, then read "How to hatch a DigiEgg" if needed. Digivolution & degeneration Digimon are able to Digivolve into higher stages. These stages are: Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. In order to Digivolve, your Digimon must meet a set of requirements. When pressing the Digivolve button in the Digivice interface, you can choose the Digimon you want your partner to Digivolve into. It will then either Digivolve into that Digimon, or display the requirements in the chat if they aren't met yet. See also Listed below are pages that contain useful information that will further your knowledge on Digimobs. They should be considered extensions of the "Getting Started" article, and it is highly recommended they be read as well.Category:Digimobs Wiki Category:WIP/requires maintenance